The present invention relates generally to display arrangements, and, more specifically, to a displaceable display arrangement.
A conventional display arrangement coupled to a sensor arrangement tend not to be flexible with respect to the placement of the display arrangement on a supporting structure (e.g., a sensor arrangement). An example of the conventional display arrangement coupled to the sensor arrangement (e.g., a pressure sensor) a pressure sensor, provides this combination mounted on a wall of a large tank of liquid.
Once mounted, it is often impractical to change the orientation of the conventional display arrangement with respect to the sensor arrangement. In conventional display arrangements, changing the orientation of the conventional display arrangement might entail re-orienting circuit boards of the combination. Unfortunately, the re-orientation of circuit boards is not always possible under particular configurations, especially where space is very limited and the circuit boards and the circuitry therein are not resilient to displacement.
Furthermore, because the conventional display arrangement includes a display unit that has a fully functional circuit board included therein, it may be inconvenient or not feasible to access and displace the circuit board of such display unit.
The present invention provides a display arrangement which includes a circuit board, a display unit, a detector and a controller. The display unit communicates with the circuit board. The display unit is capable of rotating with respect to the circuit board and being placed in at least one particular orientation with respect to the circuit board. The detector automatically detects the particular orientation of the display unit. The circuit board transmits signals to the controller and the controller routes the signals to the display unit as a function of the particular orientation.
The present invention also provides a method for controlling an output of a display unit. An orientation of the display unit with respect to a circuit board is automatically detected, and output signals from the circuit board are received. Then, the output signals are routed to the output of the display unit as a function of the orientation of the display unit.